Un doux noël
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Petit One-shot shot qui suit l'histoire 'Un sentiment inconnu' cela raconte le premier Noël de Yoruichi et Soi Fon en tant que couple. Petite histoire douce et heureuse qui sort de mon contexte de drama habituel. Publié pour Noël


_**Un doux Noël**_

 _Petit One-shot pour fêter Noël, je me suis dit que ce serait bien ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira, cette scène sera la suite d'un sentiment inconnu, après qu'elles se sont avouées leurs sentiments, c'est leurs premier Noël ensemble ^^ Voilà (Si vous n'avez pas lue l'histoire je vous invite à le faire, mais cette histoire sera quand même compréhensible si vous ne l'avez pas lue) ^^_

 _Yoruichi entra dans la chambre sombre de la maison ou elle et Soi vivait depuis peu, Yoruichi c'était réveiller avant son amante en ce jour de réveillon, elle s'approcha du lit et s'asseya doucement sur ce dernier elle brossa une mèche corbeau de son visage._

-Petite abeille, c'est le matin… _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce et faible. Soi Fon gémissa et mit son bras sur ses yeux en se tournant sur le dos. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la femme à la peau tan._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Fit la petit femme, Yoruichi se pencha et déposa un doux baisé sur son front._

-Bonjour Soi et joyeux Noël. _Fit elle d'une voix tendre. Soi se redressa et embrassa Yoruichi sur les lèvres d'un chaste baisé._

-Joyeux Noël Yoruichi. _Elle sera Yoruichi dans sa bras._ Notre premier Noël ensemble… _Murmura elle._

-Oui, et ce ne sera pas le dernier. _Répondit Yoruichi doucement. Elle se séparèrent et Soi Fon se leva du lit en s'étirant._

-Ça fait bizarre d'avoir un jours de congés. _Fit elle, Yoruichi haussa les épaules._

-Le capitaine commandant a ordonné un congé à tous les capitaines en se jours festiv alors tu ne pourra rien n'y faire. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire espiègles. Elle s'approcha de son ancienne élève par derrière et mit ses bras autours de ses hanches._

-Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? _Lui demanda elle._

-Hum… à vraie dire je ne sais pas, juste être à la maison, toi et moi. _Répondit timidement la femme au yeux dorés_

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. _Répondit Yoruichi en jouant légèrement avec les anneaux d'or de Soi._ Tien, tes cheveux on pousser. _Reprit elle en s'éloignant de Soi un large sourire sur son visage._

-Ah euh… vraiment ? Je n'y prête pas attention. _Répondit Soi rougissante._

-Oui, depuis cette époque… _Fit elle nostalgique en pensant au jours ou Soi Fon la fuyait dans la crainte, elle avait énormément vue son dos à ce moment. Voilà pourquoi elle peux dire qu'ils avaient poussés. Soi Fon remarqua le regard Triste dans les yeux de son amante._

-Yoruichi… Je suis tellement désolée, à cette époque j'étais encore perdu avec mes sentiments et je… Mais _elle fut coupé par un doigt tan sur ses lèvres. Yoruichi enleva sa main des lèvres de la jeune femme et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux de jais._

-Ne t'en fait pas et ne t'excuse pas comme je l'ai dit à l'époque se jours la, je comprends parfaitement tu es encore jeune, donc il est tout à fait normal. Tout ce qui compte et que l'on soit en ce moment ensemble et heureuse hum ? _Fit elle un doux sourire sur son visage, elle s'approcha et posa un tendre baisé sur son front en mettant une plus longue mèche de cheveux corbeau derrière son oreille._

-Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Fit Soi Fon en plaçant ses bras autour des hanche de Yoruichi, la femme tan plaça alors ses bras autours des épaules de la plus petite._

-C'est moi qui te remercie petit abeille. _Après quelques minutes elles se séparèrent._

-Bien allons manger je meurs de faim. _Fit Yoruichi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

-Quand est ce que tu n'a pas faim ? _Repris Soi Fon avec un sourire moqueur. Yoruichi se tourna avec un faux air blessé._

-Oh Soi je pensais que tu avais quand-même plus d'estime de moi que ça. _Fit elle._

 _-_ Je ne dit que ce que je vois et constate. _Répondit Soi Fon en haussant les épaules. La Shihōin souria alors, Soi était devenu tellement moin coincé avec elle, il n'y avait plus cette histoire de grade ou de noblesse entre elles, Soi Fon était devenue une jeune femme taquine qui répondait même à Yoruichi._

-Hey depuis quand tu est aussi fresh avec moi ? _Yoruichi s'approcha et fit tomber Soi Fon sur le lit, positionner sur elle a cheval. Elle pris les poignées de Soi et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Puis elle frotta doucement les hanche de la jeune fille chatouilleuse._

-A… À … arrête ! Arrête Yoruichi ! _Cria elle entre ses éclats de rire, les larmes au yeux._

-Hum… Nan . _Répondit Yoruichi d'une voix taquine. Soi Fon réussira à inverser les rôle et se trouva au dessus de Yoruichi, respirant lourdement, elle souria d'un sourir espiègles._

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas chatouilleuse Soi. _Fit Yoruichi avec un large sourire._

-Ne me ment pas. Je te connais très bien. _Elle connaissait le seul endroit où son amantes était sensible. Elle commença à taquiner sa hanche. Yoruichi se mit à se tortiller sous elle._

-Très Bien! C'est bon ça suffit Soi ! _Mais cette dernière continua._ Ça suffit Shaolin. _Cria Yoruichi d'une voix taquine. Soi Fon souria et se releva laissant la femme au cheveux pourpre reprendre son souffle._

-Bon tu vien mangé ? Avec _cela Soi Fon partie à la cuisine suivie d'une Yoruichi souriante derrière elle._

-Tu a tellement changé Soi. _Fit elle en regardant le dos de la jeune fille devant elle._

 _Une fois Soi Fon arrivé à la cuisine elle vit le petit déjeuné déjà posé sur la table._

-Tu avais déjà tout préparer ? _Fit Soi légèrement surprise en se tournant vers la seule personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout._

-Bien sur, j'étais réveiller en première et pour une fois que tu étais ici et pas au boulot à mon réveille j'en ai profité et puis c'est le réveillon. _Soi Fon lui souria et elle mangèrent tranquillement une fois cela fait. Soi Fon monta à leurs chambre pour se charger, elle était juste vêtue de sous-vêtements lorsque soudain Yoruichi entra dans la pièce. Mais Soi n'eu aucune réaction de gêne. Elle n'avait plus honte que Yoruichi voit son corp._

-Que veux tu ? _Demanda elle d'une voix calme._

 _Yoruichi vit Soi Fon son uniforme de Shinigami à la main elle soupira alors._

-Tu ne va pas mettre ton uniforme en se jours ? Je t'ai trouvé un kimono qui t'irait parfaitement. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire doux. Elle avait cherché un kimono qui lui irait pendant longtemps._

-Pourquoi un Kimono ? _Demanda Soi perplexe._

-C'est notre premier réveillon ensemble, alors je ne veux pas que ce soit un jours comme les autre. _Répondit Yoruichi en lui tendant un petit sac. Soi soupira dans la défaite et reposa son uniforme de l'omitsuki. Elle sortit le Kimono et soupira, ça allait être d'une douleur à enfiler._

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'aider. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce au regard de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha et drapa le Kimono sur ses petites épaules. Il était blanc avec de petit fleur rouge et des bordures dorée. Elle alla ensuite devant la plus petite et ferma le Kimono avant de passer le obi autour de sa taille mince. Elle fit ceci pendant un bon quart d'heure puis elle se redressa et brossa une mèche de cheveux de Soi derrière son oreille. Elle prit un petit barette et lui accroche les cheveux derrière l'oreille, mais seulement d'un côté. Elle détacha les anneaux d'or, enleva les bande blanche et lâcha les cheveux de Soi de ses tresses habituel. Pendant tout le processus Soi ne dit rien, faisant confiance à la femme au yeux dorés. Une fois fini Yoruichi s'éloigna et son regard s'adoucit._

-Tu es magnifique. _Fit elle d'une voix douce, et sincères, Soi sourit légèrement et rougisa._

-Merci... _Puis elle se tourna vers un miroir, elle fut elle même surpris de son apparence._

-Bon je reviens, je vais moi aussi me changer. _Fit Yoruichi en se dirigeant vers la porte._

-Tu y arrivera seule ? _Demanda Soi._

-Oui oui j'y ai pris l'habitude avec toutes ses cérémonie de noble… _Soupira Yoruichi, voilà pourquoi elle avait pu aussi aisément aidée Soi à mettre son Kimono._

 _Lorsqu'elle revenir elle était vêtue d'une Kimono Rouge avec des fleurs et étoiles dorée, les bordure était couleur d'argent, elle avait ses cheveux lâchée, mais une petit partie de ses cheveux avant sauf sa longue mèche de droite et sa frange était accroché comme une petite queu de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête, Soi Fon s'approcha et souria tendrement_

-Tu es superbes. _Fit Soi Fon, elle avait du mal à avouer ce genre de choses, mais la c'etait différents._

-Merci ma douce. _Fit Yoruichi d'un sourir et regard tendre en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de sa protégée. Elle savait qu'il été difficile pour Soi de montrer ses sentiments ce qui la rendait encore plus heureuse de ses paroles._

-Bon, on va sortir, je voudrais mangé dehors pour le réveillon.

-Comme tu veux moi ça me va. _Elle descendirent ensuite à l'étage en dessous._

-D'abord je voudrais te donner ça. _Elle sortit un petit mais vraiment petit paquet pas plus grand qu'une paume._

-Ce n'était pas la peine Yo... _Mais elle fut à nouveau coupé par le doigt de Yoruichi sur ses lèvres._

-Tais toi et ouvre le idiote. _Fit elle d'une voix tendre. Soi prit alors le petit paquet et l'ouvrit à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit médaillon en forme de petit cristal avec un inscription au dos._

-Je t'aime petit abeille. _Soi Fon sentie les larmes lui monter au yeux cette phrase avait été dite le jours ou elle devait se séparer de Yoruichi au magasin d'Urahara dans la crainte. À la lecture du petit message une seule larmes coula sur sa joue._

-Merci Infiniment. _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile Yoruichi la regarda doucement et la pris dans ses bras._

-Joyeux Noël petite abeille. _Shaolin s'éloigna et embrassa Yoruichi d'un tendre baissé sur les lèvres, elle se séparèrent enfin pour l'air. Yoruichi posa sa main sur la joue de son amante et essuya avec son pouces sa larmes. Soi essuya ses yeux et prit quelques chose dans poche._

-Voici pour toi. _Fit Soi Fon elle tendit un petit paquet à Yoruichi, cette dernière l'ouvrit alors, il s'agissait d'un petit bracelet avec un petit cristal accroché, Sur ce dernier était écrit des Kanji chinois._

-Il est magnifique, mais qui a t'il écrit ? _Demanda Yoruichi interrogatif._

 _-_ C'est écrit dans ma langue maternelle le chinois, c'est écrit ''je t'aimerais pour toujours''. C'est moi qui l'ai gravé. _Fit elle en détournant le regard gênée. le regard de Yoruichi s'adoucit et elle mit le bracelet autour de son poignet elle se pencha et embrassa Soi sur le front._

 _-_ Merci pour toi Soi. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._

-Je t'en prie joyeux Noël Yoruichi. _Soi Fon essaya de mettre le collier mais soupira dans la défaite, sans un mot Yoruichi pris le médaillon et se mit debout derrière Soi Fon, elle leva délicatement les cheveux de cette dernière et le mit le collier._

-Voila. _Fit elle joyeusement une fois fermer._

-Merci. _Répondit Soi d'une voix douce._ Je le garderai toujours sur moi… _Murmura elle pour elle seule. Mais Yoruichi l'entendit elle mit ses bras autours de Soi assise et la poussant contre elle, assise Soi Fon arrivait au niveau du ventre tonique de son amante._

-Moi aussi Soi. _Répondit elle. Puis elle s'embrassèrent tendrement._

 _Plus tard après le repas Soi Fon et Yoruichi était assise dehors, sur un banc dans un parc, vêtues de leurs Kimonos à regarder le ciel étoilé sous la neige, Soi Fon alla se blottir plus prêt de la Shihōin à cause du froid. Cette dernière souria doucement._

-Tu a froid ? _Demanda elle d'une voix douce, il n'y avait aucune lueur de taquineries._

-Un peu… _Murmura elle gêné, elle était le capitaine de la deuxième division mais pouvait se montrer fragile et vulnérable mais elle savait qu'elle le pouvait avec Yoruichi, ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir relâcher ses barrières et ses mûrs avec une personne. Yoruichi posa alors son bras sur l'épaule frêle de Soi et l'attira contre elle, posant sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille._

 _-Mieux ? Soi Fon hocha alors la tête positivement._

-Merci beaucoup Yoruichi, se fut une journée magnifique que je n'oublierai jamais. _Murmura elle sincèrement, elle se redressa et embrassa sa bien aimée, le baisser était profont et tendre, une fois séparé Soi repris sa place contre l'épaule de la femme à la peau tan._ Merci pour tout, tu a donné un sens à ma vie… _Sa voix faiblit doucement, Yoruichi regarda la jeune fille, son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle remarqua que Soi Fon s'était endormi, ses petites respirations se reflétant dans l'air froid de la nuit. Elle embrassa tendrement les cheveux corbeau._

 _-_ Moi aussi je te remercie pour tout Soi, tu m'a fait de découvrir le vraie bonheur jours après jour, Joyeux Noël… _Murmura elle a la figure endormie._


End file.
